Administrative Territories of the Pacific Empire
The territory of the Pacific Empire started from the islands of: the , the , the , the (including and the ), the (including ), and (including and ). During the course of the Pacific Empire's history, it has absorbed most of : , , , , , , , , , , and . It has also absorbed all of the islands of , , and (including the ). The empire has also stretched its territories further more with the inclusion of: , , the southeastern coast of (including , , , , , , , , and ), , the , the , the , the , and . The Pacific Empire has recently annexed some of the territories of the defunct Arctic Federation which includes and the northern territories/islands of . The Pacific Empire has also purchased the territories of the Penguin Village in from the coalition that occupied it since OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD, bolstering the territory of the empire. Currently, it has already most of the and regions under its rule while claiming a considerable amount of , especially . ATLANTIS A strategically-placed artificial island in the Pacific that harvests energy efficiently through the sea, wind, and sun. ATLANTIS serves as the main island of the Pacific Empire, the capital Jaegar Kingdom is located inside ATLANTIS. ATLANTIS also serves as the center of political, military, and economic power. ATLANTIS is further divided into five areas. Jaegar Kingdom/Central ATLANTIS *Capital city of the Pacific Empire. *'Imperial Jaegar Castle' - official residence and office of the emperor. The Jaegar Family also lives in the here. *'Yellow Comet Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Royal Guards. *All buildings of the Imperial Government Branches are located here. *Numerous politicians have their residences in this area. *'Imperial Compound of Representatives' - a large compound where embassies and other government buildings are located. **'Imperial House of Representatives' - the official office of the Imperial Senate and other government staff. **'Imperial Constitution Pillar' - a huge ceramic pillar where the Constitution of the Pacific Empire is written. **The following embassies can be found here: *** Orinial Federation *** Philippine Empire *** Bermuda Union *** Union of Midway *** United States of JBR *** NewAustralia *** Prussian Empire *** Deltoran Republic *** Republic of Bekolan *** Kyalu *** Tuscan Empire *** Republic of Oceania *** United Prefectures of Japan File:jaegar-castle.jpg|Imperial Jaegar Castle File:audience-hall.jpg|Audience Hall of the castle File:hall-jaegar.jpg|One of the halls of the castle File:compound-rep.jpg|Imperial Compound of Representatives File:houseofrep.jpg|Imperial House of Representatives File:constitution-pillar.jpg|Imperial Constitution Pillar Western ATLANTIS *'ATLANTIS Supreme Headquarters & High Command Center' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Military. Official office of the War Council. *'Daedalus Airbase' - the biggest airbase of the empire. The first ever constructed by the Pacific Empire. *'Krung Thep Naval Base' - the biggest naval base of the empire. Most retired warships are stationed here. *'Endymion Base' - the first Super Soldier factory and training facility of the empire. *'Green Earth Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Armed Defense Force. *'Red Star Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Invasion Force. *'Blue Moon Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Militia Force. *A lot of military facilities and war factories are located here *A lot of weapons research institutes can be found here *'BLITZ Weapons' - the first branch of a private defense company *'BLITZ Academy' - the only mercenary training school and only branch of a private security company File:PESH&C.jpg|ATLANTIS Supreme Headquarters & Command Center File:peshc-entrance.jpg|Entrance to the main HQ & Command File:warcommand-room.jpg|Command Room of the main HQ & Command File:factory-sturm.jpg|A war factory producing Sturmpanzer Is File:Airstrip.jpg|Daedalus Airbase File:KT-navy.jpg|Krung Thep Naval Base File:Airdefense.jpg|Nibelung system File:BLITZ academy.png|BLITZ Academy Northern ATLANTIS *'Copernicus Harbor' - main harbor of the Pacific Empire. It is the biggest and busiest harbor of all. *'Heliopolis' - resource gathering facility *'Boaz Center' - a recycling facility for chemicals, dangerous substances, and special materials. **Nuclear Waste Recycle Plant **Plasma Arc Waste Disposal *'Artemis Warehouse' - largest storage facility for products and resources *'Lagash Plant' - biggest energy power plant of the empire. Within the compound there are: **Solar power plant **Geothermal power plant **Wind power plant **Nuclear power plant **Antimatter power plant *'Artemis Dam' - biggest hydro-power plant and water purifying station. It is also in charge of distributing potable, clean water to the residential areas of the Pacific Empire. *'Debris Center' - biggest renewable energy power plant and landfill *Several factories and manufacturing facilities have been constructed here *'Troya Port' - the main and largest seaport *'Troya Airport' - the main and largest airport Southern ATLANTIS *Residential area of ATLANTIS *'ATLANTIS Natural Park' - biggest artificial ecosystem of the empire *Heavily commercialized Eastern ATLANTIS *Most commercialized location of ATLANTIS and of the whole empire *A lot of business offices and buildings are located here *'Pacific News and Propaganda Network' - the biggest news network of the empire Colonies The micro-nations that ATLANTIS have colonized through the years. ATLANTIS successfully exploited these colonies for its own profit and added strength. Most of the colonies of the Pacific Empire were invaded trough the orders of Bismark, Terence and Rudolf Jaegar in hopes of getting international recognition to acknowledge ATLANTIS' declaration of independence. Colony 1 *Location: *A densely populated colony that also has a lot of slums *There are some riots happening here most of the time *Disorder and poverty are the main problems of this colony *Currently undergoing major reconstruction Colony 2 *Location: , - an island rich with resources; most of the citizens here are working to gather resources found in this colony; also heavily commercialized Colony 3 *Location: , , , , , , , , , - the colony known for its citizens' massive work force; most of the people born in this colony travels to the main land for work Colony 4 *Location: *It was once a place of steady prosperity but after Operation: Armored Heaven, it was left in ruins. *It slowly being rebuilt to its former glory. *'Fouzen Imperial Jail' - the largest and main detention facility of the empire. File:fouzen.jpg|Fouzen Imperial Jail File:Fouzen camp.jpg|Guards patrolling the compound at night File:lookout.jpg|Fouzen watch towers Colony 5 *Location: , - an island known for its vast forests and wildlife; the whole colony is a protected environment zone and most of the people here work as protectors of the environment Colony 6 *Location: - an island known as a tourist destination for its wonderful beaches and resorts Colony 7 *Location: - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border Colony 8 *Location: *A colony known as an agricultural island *Most of the empire's food supply comes from this colony *A unique defense system was also installed in this colony to prevent the empire's food supply to be disrupted by wars Colony 9 *Location: - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border Colony 10 *Location: - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border Colony 11 *Location: *A developing colony that is being converted into a commercial/business location and tourist destination Colony 12 *Location: , *A rural island that provides agricultural products to the empire *A famous destination for people seeking a quiet vacation to relieve stress *'Cone Tent Base' - a military base built inside a mountain. Colony 13 *Location: *An island that has numerous natural wonders *A famous tourist spot *'Jaegar Vacation Castle' - the Jaegar family's official vacation house Colony 14 *Location: , , *A colony known for its industrial factories and products *Heavily commercialized *One of the busiest harbors of the empire Colony 15 *Location: *A colony known for its rich culture and traditions *It is considered as a historical heritage site with most of its inhabitants still practicing the old-fashioned ways of life File:colony15.jpg|An old-fashioned city File:dojo.png|A prestigious dojo Colony 16 *Location: , - a colony known for producing cheap hardware and products; also a famous supplier of sweets and confectioneries. Colony 17 *Location: , *A colony that generally uses fishing as its main source of income *An island with a lot of resorts and beaches *A lot of tourists come here all the time especially during summer *'Polo Base' - a military research base and silo File:secret17.jpg|Polo Base File:silo17.jpg|Launching of strategic ballistic missiles Colony 18 *Location: La Paz Sand Dunes, *'Lagros Base' - biggest underground military base of the empire *A colony dominated by sand and scorching heat *Most villages and cities are built underground to protect people from the harsh environment File:desert ruins.png|Ruins of a village in the desert File:desert night.jpg|The La Paz Sand Dunes at night File:Lagros base.jpg|Lagros Base File:18-road.jpg|An underground city File:18-mall.jpg|A part of the underground city File:18-tunnel.jpg|An underground highway Colony 19 Location: *A colony that was converted into a military base *This colony's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border Colony 20 *Location: , , *A colony known for its busy harbors and sea ports *A lot of cargo ships stop by for refueling and stocking on supplies here before going back on its route Colony 21 *Location: *a colony known for its advanced space researches and equipments *Imperial Pacific Space Center - an institution of the empire dedicated in studying the universe **a working has been constructed here File:21-mass.jpg|Imperial Pacific Space Center File:islands-mass.jpg|Nearby islands with the mass driver in the background File:far-mass.jpg|The mass driver seen far away from a city Colony 22 *Location: - a colony known as the biggest supplier of microchips, computer parts and electrical gadgets Arctic Federation *Location: , *the farthest colony from the mainland *undergoing major reconstruction after the I-LAW Coup d'etat, most especially after the space bombardment from the I-LAW Nuke Crisis *'Arctic Headquarters & Command Center' - the farthest and most remote headquarters of the Imperial Military. *'Azazel Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors. *'JOSHUA' - JOint Supreme Headquarters Used by Allies. A joint military base used by the following nations: ** Pacific Empire ** Bermuda Union ** Republic of Oceania ** United Prefectures of Japan File:azazel-base.jpg|Azazel Base File:JOSHUA.jpg|JOSHUA - Bermuda Union Command File:STOP council.jpg|JOSHUA - Republic of Oceania Command Penguin Village *Location: *Only colony purchased by the Pacific Empire. *Converted into a military base because of its seclusion. *'Antarctic Headquarters & Command Center' - the largest headquarters of the Imperial Military. *'Black Hole Base' - the main headquarters of the Imperial intelligence and Covert Operations Agency. *'Heaven's Base' - a large military compound/installation occupying almost half of the entire colony **'Heaven's Gate' - a large wall/fort built around the base to protect it from incoming threats **Scientific institutions and laboratories have been constructed here because of its seclusion. **Most military facilities and war factories are located here. **Imperial Pacific Advance Research & Development Institute - an institution dedicated in pushing science and technology to the limit **'Lorentz Base' - the largest Super Soldier factory and training facility of the empire. **'BLITZ Tech' - largest branch of a private scientific company **'BLITZ Weapons' - largest branch of a private defense company File:briefingroom.jpg|Briefing Room of the Antarctic HQ & Command File:Lorentz-base.jpg|Lorentz Base File:r&d-factory.jpg|One of the many weapons research & development institutes File:black-hole base.jpg|Black Hole Base File:hatching.jpg|Lorentz Base - Hatching Facility